It is most desirable to have readily assemblable framing devices for displaying favorite photographs, prints and other two-dimensional art objects which is neither expensive nor complicated to assemble and use while at the same time displaying the art object of its best advantage.
In the past, picture frames have by definition been relatively cumbersome utilizing corner clips, channels, cardboard backings, mats and glass fronts and the like with fold out tabs and other cumbersome appendages utilized in the backing sheets or on the frame channels for the purpose of rendering the frame free standing on a surface such as a table top upon which the frame has been placed. Furthermore, certain pictures are better shown at different angles of display and most frames which are available in the prior art have but one angle at which they may be set upon a surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knockdown self-standing picture frame and display device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knockdown free standing picture frame and display device which is constructed entirely of plastic components.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel picture frame and display device of the knockdown self-standing type which is assemblable without fasteners by means of the very component of the stand upon which the frame rests and which is held together purely by the friction of the interrelated parts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel picture frame and display device of the knockdown self-standing type which can be readily manufactured in various sizes and in a wide variety of shapes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.